I'm A Friend
by Follow-ur-Shadow
Summary: After the events of Sunday Elizabeth finds comfort in an unlikely source leaving John hurt and feeling betrayed. RonanWeir SheppWeir


**I'm a friend **by Stacy

**Category: **Angst/Romance

**Pairing: **Ronan/Weir + Shepp/Weir

**Summary: **After the events of Sunday Elizabeth finds comfort in an unlikely source leaving John hurt and feeling betrayed. (Ronan/Weir + Shepp/Weir)

**Spoilers: **Major spoilers for Sunday!!

**Warnings: **Sex Implied.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything! Cept the story idea that's all mine.

**Author's Notes:** Not entirely sure where this came from but i went with it, also i appologise for spelling erros my spell checker isn't working at the moment :(

* * *

_Elizabeth let out a gasp as she was pushed back up against the wall. A hungry mouth pressed against hers as his body pinned her to the spot, effectively rendering her usless._

All she could muster was a small groan as his hand made its way up her thigh, her body grinding with his in perfect rhythm.

_She briefly entertained the thought that perhaps she wasn't thinking clearly enough for this to be right. She knew she couldn't possibly rationalise it with logical thought patterns but for some reason, probably largely due to the fact she hadn't slept in over 72 hours, it didn't feel at all wrong either._

_No doubt that would come back to bite her in the ass sometime in the near future._

_She let out another gasp as he hoisted her up her legs automatically wrapping around him for support._

_There would be consequences she knew that but at the moment she just didn't care. She was content to succumb to the pleasant numbness settling in on her mind, her last fleeting thought lingering on the circumstances that had brought her here…_

She shouldn't have been surprised, not really. After all it wasn't uncommon to find comfort in strange places and when she'd stumbled into the commissary at 3 in the morning, tears welling behind her eyes and barely able to stand let a lone pour herself a coffee, the last thing she had been expecpecting was for someone else to be in there.

Least of all the strong built sedaten man currently sitting opposite her.

'So…' She stared down at the warm liquid Ronan had been kind enough to make her. Not only was she a little bit embarrased by needing to be led to a table and litteraly sat down, she wasn't entirely sure how to difuse the awkwardness that had seemed to settle upon them.

'So…' He sat back comfortably in his chair offering what he hoped was somewhat of a less defensive posture.

Sheppard had mentioned to him before his departue back to earth that he would consider it a personalfavour if Ronan tried making his stance a little more welcoming around Elizabeth while he was gone, although thouse hadn't been his _exact_ words…

'_**I'm just saying if she needs to talk… although she probably wont'' Sheppard added quickly noitcing the look he was receiving from the other man, 'You could try looking a little less…intimidating.' **_

_**Ronan glanced down at his arms that were crossed firmly against his chest and placed them on his hips, 'How's this?'**_

**Sheppard gave him an appreciative smile, 'Maybe don't talk. Just keep an eye on her okay?'**

'_**You got it.' **_

'You don't really say much do you?'

Elizabeth's question pulled him from his thoughts and he shrugged, 'I do if it's necessary.'

'Right.' She pulled the cup infront of her to her lips already regretting the comment.

Ronan noticed her discomfort and felt slightly guilty. He wasn't trying to be 'intimidating' as Sheppard had put it, he just wasn't very good at talking.

'You haven't been sleeping much?' He felt it was an appropriate comment considering the how late the time was or how early depending on your view point.

She raised her eyebrow slightly, 'Or at all. I guess I just…' She hesitated slightly before deciding it was probably best to change the topic. 'What about you, you're up late.'

'Bad dreams.'

She looked up slightly surprised by his admission. With his usually calm exterior it was sometimes easy to forget that the stoic man in front of her shared the same burdens as everyone else did. 'It's been a hard week on everybody.'

Ronan nodded in agreement. 'He was a good man.'

Elizabeth felt a lump rise in her throat as the words left his mouth and blinking rapidly she tried to force back the rising moisture behind her eyes.

Everyday was the same. Just when she thought she couldn't cry anymore, that there couldn't possibly be anything else left in her, someone would make a passing comment or ask her how she was and she'd start up again.

God, how she missed Carson.

'Sorry.' Ronan wasn't entirely sure what he was appologising for but seeing the distress on the face of the women in front of him he felt he ought to do it anyway.

'It's not your fault.' She used the back of her hand to wipe at her eyes, 'I just miss him and with John and Rodney back on earth it just feels really lonely here.'

Ronan nodded, 'I know what you mean.'

Elizabeth eyed him carefully sensing there was hidden meaning to his comment. 'You're dreams, they're not about Atlantis are they?'

It was his turn to hesitate wondering how much information he was willing to divoulge to the women opposite him.

Elizabeth noticed this and held her hands up defensively, 'It's okay I wasn't trying to pry.'

He shook his head, still subcosciously debating with himself. 'I lost someone close to me, guess this is just bringing it all up again.'

_'**You ever hang out with anyone else besides me and Teyla? I'm not saying we're sick of you or anything. I dunno, are you datin' anyone?' Sheppard asked the question casually trying not to sound to intrusive.**_

_**Ronan threw him an indulgent look, 'You mean like a woman?**_

_**'Or a man.' Sheppard shrugged trying to lighten the mood.**_

_**Ronan just shook his head, 'No. I'm not ready yet.'**_

_**'Not ready yet?' John looked up from the magazine he was reading sounding slightly surprised, 'Did you leave somebody behind on Sateda?'**_

_**Ronan kept a firm grip on the beer he was holding as he nodded.**_

_**John felt a wave of sympathy for the man, it was ovious he'd lost someone important, 'Wife?'**_

'**_Close enough.'_**

'I'm sorry.' Elizabeth echoed the words that Sheppard had also replied with and once again Ronan shrugged.

'Nothing anyone can do now.'

Elizabeth nodded, the truth of the statement all to familiar. 'You're right and on that note I think I'm going to go try and get some sleep.'

She stood up to leave but had to hold onto the table when the room lurched suddenly.

Ronan was at her side in an instant placing an arm around her waist to steady her. 'You okay?'

'Yeah…' She took a second to get her bearings, mentally chiding herself for not getting enough sleep lately.

'Just stood up a little too fast, that's all.'

When he made no move to release her she glanced up locking eyes with him.

Another second passed and she found herself bieng inexplicably drawn to him.

Whether it was due to their close proximitely or the fact he was staring at her so intently she wasn't sure, however one thing she did know was that even though he lowered his head first it was her initial contact that caused their lips to meet in a suprisingly passionate kiss that lasted until the need for oxygen became imminent.

Breaking for air Ronan still didn't let her go as he stared down into her eyes looking for anything that could explain what had just happened.

Unfortunately she couldn't offer him any answers as she was at a loss herself. 'That was…'

'Weird.' He finished the sentence confirming what they both were thinking.

'Yeah…' Despite the fact she agreed with him and her head was screaming at her to get out of his arms and run as far away as possible…

She didn't.

And next time it was his lips descending on hers that confirmed the fact he wasn't planning on going anywhere either.

* * *

_I have seen birth, I have seen death._

_Lived to see a lovers final breath._

_Do you see my guilt?_

_Should I feel fright?_

_Is the fire of hesitation burning bright?_

_And if you want to, talk about what will be._

_Come and sit with me._

_Cry on my shoulder, I'm a friend._

* * *


End file.
